


Dream

by Moonllotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oneshot, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: Dean was always so adamant about not spoiling the toddler.Right. It was obvious who the softer parent was.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my daughter.

Dream

- _noun_

8\. Something of an unreal beauty, charm, or excellence.

* * *

 

Castiel was nearly dead on his feet as he dragged himself into his home.

He wasn't even sure how he managed to drive himself. There was a theory on muscle memory there that he was just too exhausted to think about. After 16 hours in the OR performing surgery, all he truly wanted was a hot shower and his fantastic bed - to this day he was glad that he agreed to the memory foam

The house was dark and quiet. Which was surprising since it wasn't even nine at night. And it was Tuesday, Dean was usually watching Dr. Sexy at this time. Unless Jack tired him out. That was a big possibility.

The sleepy silence made it easier for Castiel to relax. His body on autopilot as tension drained out of him.

He used the guest bathroom to shower just in case Dean really was sleeping. No need to wake up his husband. Dean was a bear when disturbed.

There were extra lounge pants in the linen closet for times like these. Although how Castiel managed a shower was beyond him. His consciousness was beginning to fade now that he was home.

Once dried and dressed he peeked into their sons' room, planning on leaving a kiss on the child's crown before finally calling it a night. Castiel frowned when he realized the room was empty.

Which only meant one thing.

In their master bedroom Jack's nightlight was plugged in and lullaby music wafted gently from Dean's phone from where it charged on the nightstand.

Dean was on his stomach, body balanced at the edge of his side of the bed. Nestled underneath his arm was 3 year old Jack. Small limbs akimbo while still managing to encroach on Dean's space.

Castiel huffed a small laugh and shook his head.

Dean was always so adamant about not spoiling the toddler. Right. It was obvious who the softer parent was.

It wasn't until Castiel was tucked into his side of the bed did he realize that his husband had been peering up at him through his lashes the entire time.

Carefully, Castiel repositioned Jack to the center of the bed so that Dean could scoot further in.

"Hey," Dean whispered. His fingers brushing against Castiel's on the pillow space above their sons head.

"Hello." Castiel responded while giving Dean's hand a soft squeeze.

Jack mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to the boys head, enjoying his warm scent for a moment. He fell asleep to the sound of lullabies while clutching onto Dean's hand and feeling Jack's small feet digging into his ribs.


End file.
